


Learning how to skate

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, Day 2, F/F, Ice Skating, Lapidot Week, Lapis - Freeform, Peridot - Freeform, frost - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Lapis takes Peridot to the ice skating rink. But one of them doesn’t know how to skate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of lapidot week. i'm enjoying writing lapidot fics.

The ice skating rink has been packed with guests ever since winter started. Just like any other rink, people would be sliding their feet with metal blades attached on their boots, dashing through the arena of ice around the size of a soccer field, and some would be perform aerobics while others would skate casually. 

The rink was considerably unfilled one day. Thus the ice floor had enough space for 6 or more people to perform gymnastics. Or perhaps just carelessly skid around with a partner. 

Lapis was not only a swimmer in her academy, but also quite fond of ice skating since the hobby was like walking on water, only ice-covered. Her roommate, Peridot, on the other hand neither was unaccustomed nor was she interested. She perhaps tried to gain curiosity, but focused more on revisions. 

The local stadium was a few blocks away from where Lapis and Peridot lives, as well as the college they studied in. And at one midafternoon on a weekend, Lapis brought her shrewd and blonde girlfriend to the rink after being told how uncrowded it was there. They strolled with their jacket and hoodie dressed and arrived at the arena soon after. At least one of them had a contented expression the moment they walked in. 

The air was not as frigid as outdoor when they arrived. But it was better than walking with sleet mooring on them. “Huh, Pearl was right.” Lapis said, looking at nearly a number of people. “There aren’t as many people as before.” 

“Lapis, why did you take me here?” Peridot asks neurotic as they proceed. 

“We’re in an ice rink, what else would I bring you here for?” Lapis looks at her smiling and ironically.

“Hopefully not what I think…”

They far along acquired their skates and headed to the actual floor of ice. It felt like they were simply wearing metal stilts attached to boots as Peridot thought. But it wasn’t like she had ever worn them before. And that’s what made her edgy. 

Lapis takes a head start to enter and slides gently. She looks behind her and sees Peridot coming in the rink rather leisurely and hesitantly. Her hand was rapt to the barrier and one of her skates seemed to be slipping, almost as if she was unbalanced. 

“Are you feeling alright Peri?” she asks inquiringly. 

“Um, yeah I’m fine. Just go ahead without me…” Peridot replies surely.

“Okay then. Just catch up with me when you can skate.” The blue haired girl proceeds to glide promptly through the ice with just a move of her skate, and starts to quicken her swiftness. She swirls and slithers around the zones of the rink, except Peri who ambled slowly and slowly.

As Peridot tries to steady herself with her blades for a lot of minutes, she only moves a few creeps, barely skating at all. She takes one gawp at Lapis, and immediately becomes astounded. The blue haired girl abruptly skates over her, and her eyes widen when she sees her azure locks fly a tad bit while she soars through the frozen ground. Her form looked so light, her movement was accordingly assured, her stance so faultless, and it somehow overwhelms Peridot, even if she just seems to be skating ordinarily. But it also makes her ask herself …“Lapis knows how to ice skate??” 

Lapis’ direction was not far, thus Peridot unwisely thinks of trying to skate to her. “Okay Peri, you can do this…” she utters. She lets go of the barrier and stables herself out of the blue. But one move of her limb not only moves her forward, but causes her to lose firmness again. Her skates become slippery to control again and start flailing her arms around. She squeals alarmingly while trying to evade from slipping off her stance. But eventually, she impacts the ice floor¬ landing on her chest and face. 

Lapis observed Peridot’s slipup and quickly skates to her direction. She picks up her glasses that fell from her drop “Peri, are you okay?” she says as she grabs her arms. Peridot groans unpleasantly as she gets aided standing back up from her partner. “No Lapis.” She replies directly. “I literally just fell on my face!” The blue haired girl’s look becomes slightly frightened. 

They rested on a bench while Lapis tries to examine for any injuries Peri might have received. “You can’t skate, can’t you?” Lapis asks. 

“No. I never tried.” Peridot replies and gawks at her.

“And I guess you’re a little mad at me for forcedly bringing you here...” Lapis supposed. 

“Well…no” Peridot answers assuredly. “I didn’t want to make you upset by not going. So I went with you anyway, even if I can’t skate.” 

They both stand up when Peri felt mended enough to stand up. “It’s my fault that I didn’t mind asking if you could skate or not. So I’m sorry.” Lapis says. “If you want, we can just leave this place.” 

Peridot pauses for a moment. “No.” she answers. Her mind was set on a choice. “Lapis, teach me how to ice skate.” She answers back nodding with a grin. 

They enter back inside the rink, this time with Peri’s hand gripped on Lapis’. She trails the movement of her feet, striding slowly and serenely.

“First, we got to start really slow.” Lapis says. Peridot was a few meters away from her, but her hand was still locked on. Instantly, she felt like she was actually attaining it. They circled half the rink and later moves to the center. Lapis hastens both their speed prudently, pondering if her girlfriend could be harmonized comfortably with her. She looks back at Peridot. And to her blissful expectation, she was seen amused. “I think I’m doing it.” She says enthralled at herself, then Lapis smiles warmly. 

Peridot copes in matching with Lapis’ skating. They circled and spun through different curves of the rink, sliding one foot at a time. Occasionally, Peri lets go of Lapis for her to twirl dazzlingly. The floor of ice was now their spectacle, and the audience was their manifestation. 

Lapis looks back at her girlfriend and see the flaxen girl glancing at her with an amiable grin, making her face blush and becomes distracted. She loses focus on skating, slithering to a random direction. Peridot notices their pace getting slower, then her blades were later slippery to control again. 

She slips down to the ice floor yet again. But Lapis tries to pick her back up, shortly falling down with her. She lands nearly on top of her with their hand still gripped. As they both stare gawkily, Peridot laughs at their slipup, triggering Lapis to also chuckle. 

They both get up unruffled and skate back to the exit. A few hours have passed, they returned their skates, and headed back home.

“Not bad for your first time skating.” Lapis says 

“It could have been better…But yeah.” Peridot replies. “Thanks Lapis…” The blue haired girl receives a kiss on the cheek, making her flushed once more. She nuzzles her pale and thick hair as they walk along the sidewalk. Both of them were lightheaded from gliding around a lot. It was like flying, walking around space, things that Peridot could understand why Lapis knew and loved to ice skate. Now they both were charmed with the idea.


End file.
